


The obvious choice

by TheHappyEgg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Adults making adult decision, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Sharon Carter, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/F, Happy Ending, It's Darcy Lewis, Sharon Carter has another hot neighbour, Unplanned Pregnancy, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyEgg/pseuds/TheHappyEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to DC with Jane, Darcy wishes a bit more of normal in her life. The rude foetus that decided to make itself at home in her uterus doesn't care about Darcy's wishes.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Darcy can count on her totally cute, totally normal, neighbour: a nurse named Sharon.</p>
<p>Spoilers: Sharon Carter is NOT a nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The obvious choice

Darcy Lewis had never had a lot of requirements concerning her sex partners. They must be in her age range, respectful, and ready to assume the consequences of sex. If you can't deal with it, you are not ready to have it.

She applied the same rules to herself.  
It means she was concerned with contraception issues, bought condoms no matter how the pharmacist looked disapprovingly at her when she looked in the wrong side of 18th. She had tried pills but it made her breasts grow (like she didn't have enough back problems) and hurt like motherfucker. Not to mention she was unable to respect a daily routine if her life depended on it. She had yet to find a gynecologist ready to give her an IUD or tubal ligation while she was Young, Single and Child Free. Condom it was. Besides even if it was not 100% effective it was the only way to prevent STIs. She got tested often anyways. She was kind and honest with her partners, should they be one nightstands and they usually parted as good acquaintances.

When her period was late, Darcy worried. Darcy was susceptible to stress and it often affected her menstruation cycle. When she was a computer science major, she had coded a little cute calendar application to help her to follow her cycle. She always panicked when the little device warned her she was late. Even if it was only for a few hours. Even when she hadn't done anything more than a handshake with a penis carrier.

Well, that was not the case this time, she told herself as she remembered her 'glad-we-are-not-dead-during-dark-elves-apocalypse' sex with Ian. However they did use protection. The condom didn't break. Neither of them had been drinking which reduced the chance of a misused condom.

She knew that the failure rate of condoms was pretty high (around 15%, 20% maybe?) but it was only for people who misused it. Stats couldn't be that bad when properly used, right? 

She procrastinated for one full week since the first thought of pregnancy had hit her. She felt sick in the morning and the food Jane brought to the lab made her vomit more than once. Ok, Jane was a terrible cook and it was a miracle the petite scientist was not dead from food poisoning, maybe that one wasn't a symptom. Her breasts were tender, just like when she was going to have her period. Yet, she didn't bled.

She dedicated her daytime to her work. They just moved to DC after Stark offered Jane a lab in his phallic tower so Darcy was not lacking in occupation. Jane had taken care of the packing and it was a disaster almost equal to Ragnarock's mess. She reorganized everything Jane wrote on and translate them into intelligible human speak, which she typed into the computer. Yes, even the weird equations on space travel Jane wrote on the pop tarts box.

She slept really badly and went to work earlier each day and worked herself to exhaustion. Jane worried but as she was in frenetic science mode herself, it often meant that Jane woke up from her astrophysics trance at 4AM, after neither of them had eaten or washed for who knows how long and forced Darcy to go back home.

After one week, she went to Jane's lab and found it empty. She was worried for her best friend. She called her on her cell a good thousands time. No answer. She drove to Jane's place to find it closed. Fortunately, best friends forever give each other spare keys. Jane's home was more a mess than usual. All of her clothes were on the floor, suddenly she remembered. Jane was gone for a month in Norway for a collaboration with an eminent astrophysicist who was interested in her work. How could she have forgotten? She prepared most of the trip herself (because it was her role as Jane's assistant and also because Jane couldn't answer a simple question without writing a seven page research paper which was not an advantage when filling out forms).

Darcy was at the same time relieved to know her friend was safe but also incredibly sad. Darcy used 'take care of Jane' as a coping mechanism to avoid facing her own problems. Darcy was alone. She drove back to her tiny apartment in Brooklyn, stopping to buy two pregnancy tests. Darcy was already aware of the results even before pissing on the piece of plastic.

She mentally listed the people she usually counted on. Eric was like a crazy favourite uncle but the crazy part definitely disqualified him when she wanted comfort and emotional stability. Jane was an ocean away and Thor was in another realm. She had lost contact with her most of her college ‘friends’; she never fitted into the college standard enough to be a popular person. She hadn't talk to her misogynistic father since he took an underage teenager for wife to replace her dead mother. She had just moved from New Mexico and didn't know anyone here yet.

There was Ian, obviously. However, her favourite intern has been pretty traumatized by the alien invasion and found peace in religion. He had been in a retreat in Tibet since. A place whose exact location was kept secret to preserve the quietness of the temple. No electricity was allowed either, not to mention iPhones. Darcy was glad her friend has found faith, but right now, she was a bit angry. Angry and on the verge of throwing up. Or crying. She hadn't decided yet. Maybe both.

She finally arrived at her crappy apartment. She held her bag close to her heart and she had the feeling it weighed more than Thor's hammer. Maybe that was Mew Mew's secret? Positive pregnancy tests, who knows? 

She gravitated up the stairs, lost in her comforting fantasy of a pregnancy test hammer. She didn't see the woman stationed in the corridor and hit her so hard that Darcy felt on her bottom. The woman must have a fantastic equilibrium because she didn't even move.

Darcy looked up to identify the neighbour she had rudely assailed to find the beautiful blond nurse she had a crush on and shared her floor. The woman looked as impeccable as always. She must be her age. She was always perfect: just the right mixt of control and casual. Successful where Darcy was an undergrad student, eternally condemned to being an intern. Worst, Darcy was a mess. A not sleeping, eating, or washing mess with a fucking alien occupying her uterus problem.

Darcy just broke down and started crying. The most ugly cry since Becca had rudely rejected her when she had asked her to prom and insulting calling her a dyke. She never dared to express her attraction for girl ever again. Maybe if she hadn't internalised all this bi-phobia, she would never have been in this situation: probably pregnant, surely miserable, definitely alone. She put on a total show with uncontrolled sob and glances to her cute, yet still totally a stranger, neighbour.

She heard the woman mumbling something about PDA making people uncomfortable, sighed, and then her neighbour reacted. She became totally professional and empathetic yet in control. She took the situation in hand and Darcy felt immediately protected.

The woman introduced herself as Sharon (something Darcy already knew for having checked the mailbox) and as a nurse. Sharon proposed to escort Darcy to her apartment. She phrased it like a proposition but it really wasn’t. She put Darcy back on her feet like she weighed nothing. She gathered her purse and carried it without even thinking about giving it back to its owner. She guided Darcy to her apartment without Darcy having to indicate the path. Darcy was secretly happy that the woman knew who she was even if the neighbour was probably just attentive to her environment.

Sharon knew where Darcy kept the keys in her bag without asking. Darcy was relieved because Sharon hadn't found the embarrassing pregnancy tests while a part of her mind (a very hormonal part of her mind) was singing: ‘It is a sign. We must be Soulmates!’

Sharon opened the door. She took Darcy's coat away and guided Darcy to the bathroom. “Go shower. I am cooking something warm for us.” Darcy didn't even think of protesting and just followed the order like a mindless puppet. She finally understood Jane's state after five days of uninterrupted science. Boneless and without survival instincts. Maybe she was really emotional but the thing that likely inhabited her uterus was probably at fault. 

She heard Sharon opening the door of the bathroom (a door she was sure she locked) and leaving a pair of comfy (and clean!) pajamas on the sink. She hoped the woman had let her eyes linger on her washing shape in the shower but she knew it was only fantasy because her neighbour was her usual freaking efficient and sexy self.

In the mean time, Agent 13 tried to accomplish two of the most difficult tasks she had to face since she joined SHIELD: explaining to her handler, Maria Hill, why she was leaving her Captain America guard duty and finding something edible in Darcy Lewis’ cupboard.

No, saying she had to rescue a civilian in distress wasn't a sufficient excuse in Maria's opinion. She wanted details. Sharon couldn't give details because she Knew she had no reason to help her neighbour anymore. She was not in danger and her situation wouldn't affect Captain America's. If Sharon wanted to help her it was because the right thing to do. It had nothing to do with her mission, her duty. Way more important than spying a careless grandpa discovering Disney classics in chronological order every night. 

Sharon wondered what her aunt would have done.

Her aunt would have accepted Steve's proposition of coffee.

Her aunt wouldn't have accepted to spy on Steve Rogers in his every day life.

However Sharon had to face problems that Peggy Carter never could have imagined. Fighting was easier than spying. Sometimes, she wondered if she made the right choice. Maybe she would be a better soldier than spy.

But, Sharon knew that Steve Rogers needed protection. Even if SHIELD’s methods were wrong. She would accept the compromise for now. If someone had to spy 24/7 on Captain America's civilian life, she preferred to do the job. SHIELD was not the utopia her aunt dreamt of. It was full of grey areas. Sharon made the decision to wait and see what SHIELD's true visage was. No matter how the darkest areas of the agency frightened her. Sharon shivered at the idea of an asshole like Ward doing the job. Just like her gut twisted at the idea of abandoning Darcy Lewis to her emotional distress.

Suddenly, Sharon knew what to do. She called Nat and asked for a favour from Black Widow. Steve Rogers would be safe for a few hours and she could take the time to secure the situation with her cute neighbour. Did she say cute? She totally meant distressed. Distressed and of absolute average charm neighbour.

Maria easily accepted the compromise. Natasha was one of their best agents. She wouldn't complain about having her guard Nick Fury's latest toy. Maria left her Agent mode for a second and chuckled wondering what Sharon agreed to do for Widow in exchange for the favour. Sharon hang out? Another terrible blind date? Natasha Romanov was a great friend but also a stubborn meddler. She wanted Sharon and Steve to date and to prove her point, she set up Sharon with the worst date in the history of blind dates to prove to Sharon that no man could satisfy her like Steve Rogers could. Yes. No man thought Sharon as she tried her best to not imagine her neighbour in the shower.


End file.
